lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Star: Moe Death
Hi, my name is Scarlet and I'm a big fan of the Lucky Star anime. It was a real rainy day outside, and very muddy, I decided to stay inside and just play video games. While I was playing one of my games, something popped up in my head. “Did Lucky Star have any video games?” I thought. I decided to search up online and there was indeed two of them, both were on the DS. There were both puzzle and educational games, but I was into games like Brain Age for the DS, so I thought I would like it a bit. I asked one of my friends to patch the game so I can play the game in English, since the game was only in Japan. I ordered the game, got it from a package and sent it to my friend to translate it. At first he told me he had problems with translating, but as the week went on translating was easier, since he decided to get a Japanese to English dictionary. Another week later I got the game cartridge in the mail and went upstairs to put the game inside the game inside my DSi. As I booted up the game I noticed that the title was different than the original translated name. The name of the game was supposed to be “Lucky Star:Moe Drill” but instead I got “Lucky Star:Moe Death”. I assumed that my friend did this to play a prank on me so I continued playing. When I got into the game I saw something off… Konata wasn't in the game at all, only text boxes right next to her appeared, where she was supposed to be. I turned the DSi on and off, blew on the cartridge and cartridge slot and even used a few cleaning tools to fix the problem, but Konata was still missing. It was weird seeing Konata missing because she was my favorite character, and she was also my “waifu”. After a few hours of playing the game, I decided to go to sleep. I turned off the lights and put my DSi on top of a drawer right next to me and I went to sleep. In the middle of my sleep I could've sworn I saw the light of the DSi illuminating my room. Right as I noticed it, I turned around frantically, but the DSi turned back off. I was too lazy to get to the DSi and see what the problem was, so I went back to sleep. The next day, I heard giggling right as I heard it I sat up as quickly as I could to see if there was somebody in my house. I turned around and… I saw her, I thought it was impossible, but she was sitting right next to me. It was Konata herself! I couldn't believe it! She was right here right now! I thought I must've been dreaming, so I put my hand out to reach her and she felt so soft and smooth. It turns out I wasn't dreaming, but now, my waifu is here! I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back, this was the happiest day of my life! I told my friend what happened, but he didn't believe me, so I decided to take a selfie with her. When I showed it to my friend, he wasn't sure if she was real or some CGI display, but nope, she was real alright. My friend then realized that I didn't have that much money to get a such high quality CGI model, and not only that, I was a very lazy person. I decided to give Konata a tour in my house and she liked my house a bit, I showed her nearly every room and she was very comfortable. Then it hit me like a brick… What would my mom and older brother think about this? I was then very afraid, there were still at work so, I either had to set up on how to explain it to them or I had to keep Konata a secret. I grabbed my DSi and tried to find a way to put Konata into the DSi, however I didn't know how she even got out of my DSi in the first place. I tried to talk to Konata about how she needs to be in The DSi to be safe, after all I don't think I would be allowed to have Konata in my house. However, she thought I was trying to get rid of her like I didn't want her at all, I tried to talk it out with her by saying that I promised to carry the DSi everywhere with me, with the game still inside it. I also told her that I would talk to her and always keep her by my side, she then decided to go back into the DSi. There was a big flash of light, so bright that my eyes couldn't stand it so I had to close my eyes, when the light was out I saw that Konata ended up back in my DSi. I closed my DSi, kept it in sleep mode and put it in my pocket, to keep her with me. Every day, I would talk with her, play with her, feed her and sleep next to her, by having the DSi open, leaving it on and having the light of the DSi at a dim level. However, i had to be with Konata and attend school at the same time. I had to pay attention in school and I had to constantly talk to Konata in between my classes, since I need to keep my grades at the same level I slowly started to pay less attention to Konata. This lead to a disaster, since there was a big exam I needed to do, I had to study for it and that lead to me not checking up on Konata for a week. When the test was over I opened my DSi and Konata was not happy to see me, she started yelling at me about why I didn't talk to her for the past week. I explained to her about school and how I needed to keep my grades high, Konata tells me that only she matters to me and that I should pay attention to her more. I said that I could only pay attention to her in small increments but she was not keen on that so she escaped my DSi. I freaked out and I looked all over my house but she was gone, I couldn't find her in anywhere. I then decided to give that cartridge away, so I decided to give it to one of my friends who just started watching Lucky Star, so I decided to give it to him. He was one of my greatest friends, so he was the only person to come to mind to send it to, so I miles the game to him. *Now we switch to my best friend's view* My name is G&W that’s my nickname, I was playing Doki Doki Literature Club trying to get the best ending and suddenly out of nowhere I hear the doorbell rang. No one was there except a package at my front door and once I opened it was a copy of Lucky Star: Moe Drill for the Nintendo DS, “Oh I didn’t know that Lucky Star had a video game, I’ve watched the anime but I didn’t know a game was produced”. I grabbed my DSi and popped in the game. I get to the game and out of confusion Konata isn’t somewhere in the game, I proceed to keep playing the game and once I get to a puzzle with Konata the game glitches out, messages appear to be blank. Konata’s sprite is all pixelated and glitched together with the other Lucky Star girls, and on top of that the game suddenly froze and won’t respond. I clicked all the buttons on my DSi and so far nothing responded and out of nowhere the game started to suck me in and before you know it I’m inside the game except for some strange reason I appear to be dressed like Konata. “Hmm now that I’m in the game does that mean that I can fuck the other Lucky Star girls?” I hurried over and started to do lewd things Kagami and the other girls, but mostly Kagami since she’s my waifu right next to Konata. Little did I know Konata opened my front door, grabbed and closed the DSi, while she’s walking the DSi starts to shake like crazy making it difficult to fuck Kagami and the others. Once she opened the DSi, I see that Konata is in the real world and what’s more strange is that somehow she took me to my friends Scarlet’s place. *Now back to my perspective* I heard a knock at my door and once I opened the door, I saw a DSi opened in front of my feet and I decided to turn it on and see what was on it. When I turned on the DSi I saw my friend was pulled inside the game! I asked what happened to him. He said “I don’t know Scarlet, I received a package from you with the Lucky Star game I played it, noticed that Konata is missing, get sucked in, fuck Kagami, and next thing I see Konata and you.” I couldn't believe it, my friend is stuck inside the game and he somehow had sex with the other characters, but I was okay with it as long as Konata was outside the game and she wasn't screwed by him. I went back inside my house and started to look for Konata, I decided to trap her in a corner and when that happens I have to put her back in the game! I found her and tried to scare her, however instead of being scared she started crawling towards me. I dropped the DSi, it didn't break or anything but, it was left perfectly open and the inner camera was pointed directly at Me and Konata, which Konata is now on top of me. I didn't know what to do and tried to escape, but she had me pinned down by using her body. All I saw was her facial expression, she wasn't mad, sad or happy but she looked desperate for something. She started to french kissing me and she started to do lewd things to me. G&W: While seeing Konata “attack” my friend Scarlet, made me really excited again so I proceed to fuck Kagami and the others again to relieve myself and once Scarlet finishes her off so did I. Me: As I finished, I thought maybe is the time to talk with Konata about the DSi, but she thinks that she should live with me , outside the DSi at all times. I thought it would be nice but then I tell her all the risks about what bad things could happen if we decided to leave her outside the DSi. She then realizes that maybe that's for the best, she did see the downfalls and risks if I kept her out, so she went back inside the DSi and took G&W outside. G&W: “Well that was a fun experience I had” He then went back home to play Doki Doki Literature Club. I looked back into my DSi and Konata was smiling at me, I smiled back at her and I took her to my bedroom and put her down on my drawer. We talked again and I asked her about how did she come into the real world. She told me that my other friend that was translating it made a coding error and that made her and the other characters have more Interactivity and more personality. So that's why this crazy experience happened in the first place! I was so glad to have that answer, I talked with her for the rest of the day and once it became dark I decided to go to sleep. Konata was now okay with me being gone for a certain time and she understood that my life was more important than her. I did talk to her often, just like before, I took her everywhere with me. I was so happy that this experience happened and I hope to stay with Konata throughout all my life. Once I got ready for bed, I set my DSi right next to me and turned on the DSi and Konata was right there on the top screen, I turned off the lights. Before I fell to sleep, I saw Konata blow a kiss at me right before I went to sleep, and she said “goodnight”. The End. Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Vidya games Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki